In Our Weakest Moment
by jessicaxlynn13
Summary: *Takes place at the beginning of Book 3* While on duty, Mako arrives at the scene of a car accident, he doesn't think much of it until he finds out Korra was involved. / Makorra LOK legend of korra lok korra mako
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **In Our Weakest Moment

**Pairing: **Makorra

**Author: **jessicaxlynn13

_a/n_: _So this was suppose to be like three pages but it turned out being three, possibly four parts. oops._

_***takes places at the beginning of Book 3***_

* * *

**Part 1:**

"_Calling all available units, there's been an automobile collision on East Hem Street. The paramedics have been contacted -"_

Mako scooped up his radio before the message could repeat. "This is Unit 17, I'm on Cobblestone I'll be over as soon as possible." He said into the small device.

A static voice crackled through, _"Unit 17, we copy_."

Mako turned the key to his motorcycle making it roar to life and flipped on the siren, the blue and red lights cutting through the night. Mako didn't think he needed to have them on since this was most likely a fender bender, but he sure loved driving with them. He gave the bike one last rev before taking off. Mako weaved his way seamlessly through traffic as if he'd been doing it for years. At first he was wary of the bike when Bei Fong assigned him to it but after a few trial and errors, Mako couldn't imagine doing his job without it.

Mako wasn't too far from East Hem and made it there quickly. As Mako rounded the corner a crowd of people stopped him in his tracks. Flashing lights caught his eye on the other side of the group and a Metalbender emerged from the cluster. The officer spotted Mako and jogged over to him, as he got closer Mako recognized him from the station. Officer . . . Shin? He thought, but couldn't quite remember if that was his first or last name.

"Officer Mako," He huffed, out of breath. Shin was a few years older than Mako and about a head taller. Mako had only had a few brief conversations with the man but nothing more than the basics; weather, work, or family.

"Officer Shin," Mako nodded. "What happened?" he asked looking past him.

Shin straightened, his hands on his hips "We need you, I'll explain on the way." He said before rushing back toward the crowd.

Mako quickly shut off his motorcycle and leaned it on its kick stand before racing after Shin. As he neared the crowd his stomach turned over, Mako began to think there wouldn't be this many people if it were just a minor accident, but that something more serious lay on the other side.

Mako caught up to Shin just as he began to ascend into the mass. As the two pushed their way through, Shin filled Mako in.

"Apparently, a truck lost control and went through the intersection" Shin started. "And hit a smaller vehicle as it was going through – Out of the way! Police! Move!" Shin shouted suddenly. A few people shuffled to the side making room for the two officers.

Shin pushed through, his broad shoulders forcing a pathway. " - It flipped the smaller car on it's side and ejected the driver." He continued.

Mako blinked. "Are they all right?"

Shin shrugged. "Don't know, but we'll find out." He pushed a few people aside and the crowd fell out.

Mako's nearly gasped at the scene. Glass littered the pavement, making it seem as if diamonds were imbedded in the asphalt. It crunched under Mako's boot as he moved forward, surveying the area. It was just as Shin described, a large warehouse truck sat at an awkward angle in the middle of the intersection but Mako didn't see the other car. Two ambulances were on the other side of the truck and he wondered if it was over there along with the driver.

A voice broke his thoughts, "There you are!"

Mako turned to see another officer stomp toward Shin. Mako instantly recognized her, Officer Ren. She was a Metalbender in training but has been on the force for a few years now. She was small – and looked even shorter next to Shin but she was not a force to be reckoned with. She reminded Mako of Korra at times with a stubborn attitude and a big mouth. But when Ren wasn't bossing everyone around she was . . . nice and Mako thought of her as a friend in some weird way.

"I can't believe you left me here to hold off _this_ -!" Ren gestured to the mass. "While you go running off to who knows where!"

Shin raised his hands in defense, "I was getting Mako!" he exclaimed, pointing to where Mako stood.

Ren's sharp gray eyes locked onto Mako and he swore he saw fire in them. Ren let out an acute breath before turning back to Shin. "Kwan and Luu are on their way, keep – _this_ - under control." She waved to the crowd and then marched off.

Shin let out a breath and turned to Mako, "Great. Crowd control, just what I want to be doing."

Mako let out a chuckle, turning his attention to the crowd. "All right people stay behind the yellow gates!" Mako shouted and herded the group back.

A shout echoed from behind him, it took him a second to realized someone was calling his name. Mako turned to see Ren racing his way.

Rolling his eyes, Mako walked to meet her halfway expecting her to bark another order at him. But as she neared there was a look on her face. Mako's stomach dropped.

Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Mako urged as they finally met.

Ren took a breath. "It's Korra."

Mako blinked. "Korra?" He licked his lips, slightly confused. "What about Korra?"

Ren bit her bottom lip and Mako looked past her, his eyes locking on a car. No, not just a _car_ but a Satomobile. It was Asami's. Mako's legs seemed to move on their own as he ran around the truck to fully see the damage.

Asami's black convertible laid crumbled on the driver's side and the passenger door was nearly caved in. The smell of gas burned Mako's nose and stuck to his lungs. He coughed, stepping away from the overturned car and his eyes set on a dark stain smeared across the pavement. Mako covered his mouth in attempts to keep the contents of his stomach down. The only thought that crossed his mind was Korra.

The slam of a door pulled him back. His gaze followed the sound of the paramedics closing the ambulance doors. The siren screeched in Mako's ears before speeding off.

There was a hand on Mako's arm. "They're taking her to Central." It was Ren.

Mako swallowed the tightness in his throat before facing Ren. "I - I have to go." He struggled to get the words out.

Ren nodded. "I know, we've got it from here. Now go."

Mako didn't waste any time and sprinted back to his motorcycle. The crowd had thinned out some so he made it through with ease. He didn't slow until he made it to his bike, Mako rammed the key in the ignition and it sprung to life. He released the clutch and flew off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

The motor thundered in Mako's ears but he didn't think anything could be louder than his heart. Central was at least ten minutes from East Hem but at the speed Mako was going he was going to get there in five.

As he neared the center of the city a large glass structure towered over the neighboring buildings. Mako maneuvered the bike to the west side of the hospital where the ER was located, as he was pulling into the parking lot an ambulance came squealing in. The paramedics jumped out and began to unload someone. Mako raced over just as they were about to push them inside.

The Firebender grabbed a paramedic, "Who is that?" He asked, panic swimming in his voice.

"The Avatar - "

Mako didn't let him finish before he bounded after them, bursting through the doors. The ER was in a frenzy, the paramedics were shouting orders as they brought Korra in. Nurses and doctors flooded the area, swarming around Korra as they rushed her into a curtained room.

And then finally; _finally,_ he saw her. To his surprise she was awake, she seemed to be all right from where Mako stood but the doctors were still frantic. As he drew near Mako's stomach twisted, blood was plastered across her tattered clothing and dripped down the side of her face from a cut Mako couldn't see.

Mako's ears pricked to his name, it was so quiet he almost didn't hear it. He looked up from Korra's battered body and was met with deep blue eyes. Mako was at her side in a second despite the flurry of doctors.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked against her labored breathing. A tremor passed through her, shaking the bed.

Mako's mouth opened then closed, filing through his brain for a good answer. "I-I was at the accident and saw you and -" He couldn't finish. All he could see was red. It was everywhere. He couldn't stop picturing Korra being thrown from the car and the blood – . Mako covered his mouth,desperately trying to keep it together.

Something touched his hand, making him jump. Korra's hand wrapped around his, like an anchor bringing him back down.

"I'm okay, Mako. I'm o-okay -." Korra choked out between panicked breaths. But goddammit she wasn't. Mako's chest collapsed because she was trying so hard to be strong, but fear flashed in those same blue eyes he fell in love with. The color was draining from her face all too fast and her breaths were becoming shallow.

A pair of hands were on Mako's shoulders. "You need to leave." They began pulling him back and Mako let them guide him out of the small area, closing the curtain. As much as he wanted to fight against them he knew they needed to do their job and take care of Korra and that was more important than being able to hold her hand.

A pixie like nurse showed Mako to the waiting room where he collapsed into one of the small chairs that lined the room. Mako sat in silence, listening to the sound of his breath. His chest tightened and he tried to steady his breathing but it was becoming more and more like suffocating. Even after two months his feelings for her still haven't left. He thought throwing himself into work and keeping his distance would somehow make him forget how he felt about her. But the unforgiving ache in his chest told Mako otherwise.

Mako wasn't sure how long he sat there when the doors opened and the air shifted. Mako didn't bother to look because he knew it was Tenzin. Ren must have called him, he thought.

"Mako! How is she?" Tenzin stammered, the air shifting again.

Mako's eyes flicked to the Airbender who looked as if he ran here. Mako cleared his throat before speaking. "They haven't told me anything."

Tenzin eased into a chair. "How did this happen?"

Mako explained everything. He left out a few – difficult details for the Airbender's sake but told him that she was awake when Mako arrived and they spoke for a brief moment before he was pulled from the room.

Tenzin took it in stride. "Spirits, Mako." He breathed. Tenzin rested a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry you had to see something like that, especially when Korra was involved."

Mako's lip twitched and he dropped his eyes."Yeah, but I couldn't do anything." He said gruffly.

"There's was nothing you could have done even if you wanted to, son." Tenzin said gently.

Mako raked a hand through his hair. "But you don't know how helpless I felt. She was the one who held _my_ hand and told me she was okay." Mako shook his head, remembering how badly they trembled.

A small smile pulled at Tenzin's mouth. "That's Korra all right, always convinced she's not hurting." Tenzin murmured.

The two sat together awaiting for any sort of news on Korra's condition but still nothing. After almost an hour Tenzin demanded information, but all they gave them was a simple 'they don't know anything yet'.

Tenzin paced the room whipping up a small whirl wind in his wake. "How can they say 'they don't know' they're the ones tending to her!" Tenzin grumbled some more about the doctors at the hospital when the doors burst open and Asami and Bolin came stumbling in.

"We just heard, how is she?" Asami asked her eyes darting between the Firebender and Airbender. Her dark hair was slightly disheveled as if she just woke up.

"We don't know because no one at the godforsaken hospital will tell us anything!" Tenzin shouted out into the lobby.

Mako stood, his legs aching in protest from sitting too long. "Hey guys," He said. Bolin clamored over to Mako and threw his arms around him. "Bo – ow – you're squeezing -"

Bolin released his brother. "Sorry, bro." Bolin winced. "But you looked like you needed it."

Mako patted his shoulder, regaining his breath before sitting back down. He never realized how uncomfortable these chairs were until now.

Asami sat next to him, her green eyes searching his. "How are you holding up?" She asked quietly.

Mako sat a little straighter. "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be." His eyes looking at anything but her.

Asami sighed. "Because I know you, Mako and I know how you get . . with Korra." Asami placed a hand on his arm. "And I know you're scared even if you don't show it."

Mako swallowed and met Asami's gaze, tears brimmed in her eyes but she held a smile. "I'm scared too." She sniffed.

Something shifted in Mako's chest. "Hey, she's going to be all right." Mako took Asami's hands, "She was awake and talking," Mako said, even though Korra struggled through every word when they spoke but he figured it would make Asami feel better.

Asami pressed her lips together and nodded. "I know its just – we've become really close friends these past few months and – I just don't want to lose her."

"You're not, none of us will," Mako squeezed her hands. "Korra wouldn't give up that easily." He said firmly._ She wouldn't._

The doors to the waiting room opened once more but this time it was a nurse. Everyone stood, hoping for some news.

"Korra has been moved upstairs to a private room so she can rest, if you all would follow me I'll show you to her floor." The nurse said before beckoning the group to follow her.

Mako's heart skipped a beat; he was going to see her. The group followed the nurse to the second floor to yet another waiting room. This one was a little smaller but with plusher chairs, a coffee maker and vending machine that sat in the corner.

"The doctor will be in to speak with you in a minute." The nurse said before leaving.

Mako took a breath and sank into a chair. He just wanted to see Korra, he _needed_ to see her. A small pit formed in his stomach, he'd never seen Korra in such terrible condition. Even when she fought Amon and Vatuu he never doubted her ability to pull through, sure they had their scares but this was different. It's never been this bad. Mako scrubbed a hand down his face trying to get the image from his mind.

A few minutes past when a women entered the room wearing blue scrubs and a white lab coat. "Are you all here for Korra?" She asked.

Tenzin stood. "Yes. What happened? Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor pulled out her clipboard. "Well if you don't mind us all taking a seat I would like to talk with you about that." She replied before taking a seat in one of the empty chairs.

Everyone pulled a chair up and sat attentively. "I'm Dr. Seng, by the way." She stretch out her hand to Tenzin who took it. Dr. Seng flipped through the papers on her clipboard and wrote a few things before turning her attention back to the group.

Dr. Seng cleared her throat. "Korra suffered from a concussion along with a few abrasions along her body and face, no broken bones. We also removed a sizable piece of glass from her right thigh."

Mako was taken back, he didn't even notice the glass when he was with her earlier.

"And we also found something else . . ." Dr. Seng trailed off.

Mako's eyes snapped up. "What?"

Dr. Seng met his gaze before looking around at everyone else. "She's really early on, so I imagine you don't know." She continued hesitantly.

"Don't know what?" Mako's heart began racing in his chest. What was she talking about? He thought to himself.

"Korra's pregnant." She finally said.

The world stopped. She was pregnant? _Korra_ was pregnant. Mako couldn't get air into his lungs fast enough, he couldn't breath. Everything was crumbling around him and words swam in his head. He was underwater and didn't know how to swim.

Then suddenly he got a gulp of air and the world started again. Mako came crashing back to Earth all too quickly. "She's – pregnant." Was the only words he could muster.

Dr. Seng eyes softened. "She's roughly seven or eight weeks, which is about two months."

"No, she can't be pregnant." It was Tenzin who spoke. He looked as bewildered as Mako felt.

"We weren't one hundred percent sure at first but after some tests, there was no doubting it." Dr. Seng replied. "That's why it took so long, we wanted to be certain."

Tenzin stood. "She can't be – did you know about this?" Tenzin whipped around to Mako.

"N-no," Mako stammered.

"Did you do this?" Tenzin demanded. The air around them began to move the more angered Tenzin became.

Mako open then closed his mouth, "I – uh, I don't know,"

"You don't know!?" Tenzin exclaimed, the air kicking up the curtains.

Asami stood. "Tenzin, please." She said gently but with the firmness of someone in charge.

Tenzin huffed and ran a hand through his graying beard. Asami turned toward the doctor. "How is she and the baby?"

Dr. Seng stood. "They're doing okay, she's getting an ultrasound now to make sure there was no damage to the baby."

Asami nodded. "Do you think I could see her?" She asked, twisting her fingers.

Dr. Seng pressed her lips together and checked her watch. "I guess that would be all right, one at a time though."

With that, they were gone and the world felt like it was falling apart. Mako could still feel the anger steaming from Tenzin. He couldn't really think Mako was the father. The Firebender's stomach churned making him feel sick. Did Korra already know about this or was it a surprise to her too? Mako just needed to talk to her, figure this whole thing out.

"So," Someone whispered from behind Mako. "Am I going to be an uncle?"

Mako let out an exasperated breath through his nose. "Can we not talk about this right now." Mako snapped at his brother, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I was just wondering," Bolin mumbled, leaning back into his seat.

Mako crossed his arms and slumped in his chair, attempting to get comfortable. His eyes slipped shut but sleep was unimaginable right now. Mako's mind wandered but couldn't seem to get off of the thought of Korra. He kept counting the days backwards to the last time they were –_ together _and no matter which way he counted he ended up at seven weeks. Seven weeks ago they were in the North Pole. And seven weeks ago was the last time they slept together. Seven weeks ago they broke up.

How could this have happened? Just a few hours ago Mako thought she might die and now – now she's carrying his possible child and he couldn't seem to wrap his head around it.

Mako gave up on trying to sleep and decided to poured himself a cup of coffee. The bitter taste ran over his tongue and settled heavily in his gut. Mako wasn't much of a coffee person but it was keeping him awake for now. Asami strode in a few moments later, her eyes were rimmed with red as if she'd been crying.

Tenzin sat up, seeming calmer now. "How is she doing?"

Asami pushed her dark hair out of her face. "Honestly?" She raised an eyebrow and Tenzin nodded. "She's a mess," Asami breathed, exhaustion weighing on her shoulders. "But she's hanging in there."

Tenzin relaxed slightly into his seat, "And the – uh – baby?" He seemed to struggled on the word.

Asami flopped into a chair. "It's good, for now. They're going to keep her to make sure they're isn't any complications with her or the baby."

Mako nibbled on his cup absently. "Can I talk to her?" he asked.

"Oh um," Asami started, "She really doesn't want to see anyone right now." She said apolitically.

Mako's heart sank, she probably just didn't want to see him, he thought.

"I'm going to stay with her tonight, so you guys can go home and get some rest." Asami smiled softly.

"Asami, you don't have to do that." Tenzin said.

"No it's fine, really, she wants me to anyway." Asami replied, pulling herself up.

There was a tug in Mako's chest, he wondered why Korra didn't want him to stay with her. Their friendship wasn't back to the way it was and he didn't think it ever would be, but if this was his child he wanted to be there for Korra.

He rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a sigh. "Call me if anything changes," Mako said halfheartedly to Asami. She gave a small smile and squeezed his arm. Mako kicked the chair Bolin was falling asleep in. Bolin jolted awake, "Come on, lets get you home." Mako said to his bleary eyed brother.

Mako said a quick goodnight to Asami and turned to Tenzin, "Goodnight."

Tenzin stood with bags resting heavily under his eyes. "Goodnight." He outstretched his hand. Mako eyed it warily before taking it. "I am – sorry for my outburst earlier, I was upset."

Mako nodded. "It's okay, I understand." And he truly did, Mako was just as upset as Tenzin, he just didn't show it as much on the outside.

Mako gathered his brother and made their way to the elevator. Once outside Mako located his bike parked haphazardly in the parking lot. A yellow piece of paper was stuck on the small windshield, Mako plucked it from its spot reading it over. One hundred yuan's for illegal parking, great.

"What's that?" Bolin yawned from behind him.

Mako lit a small flame and it swallowed the paper turning it to ash. "Nothing, just get on." He said swinging his leg over the bike. A parking ticket was the least of his worries.

Bolin pulled himself on the back of the motorcycle while Mako started it up. Once Bolin was situated he kicked up the stand and took off. The bike felt awkward and cumbersome to drive with the extra weight but Mako managed to get them back to their apartment safely. When they finally made it to their room it was nearly two in the morning and Bolin and Mako separated to their bedrooms without a word.

Mako stripped his uniform and collapsed into bed. He figured he'd call the station to give them an update tomorrow since it was most likely no one was there. Mako lay in bed completely exhausted but once again sleep was impossible. His mind was racing with thoughts of Korra and the baby. A _baby,_ he still couldn't wrap his head around the idea. He only just turned nineteen, he couldn't imagine being a father right now or ever for that matter.

The Firebender let out a heavy sigh and sank lower into his bed. But what about Korra? She was only seventeen and having their child. The thought of this made Mako sick, how could he'd been so careless? He slammed his fist into the pillow next to him, curling his fingers around the soft fibers before hurling it across the room.

The early morning light just began to peek through the curtains when Mako finally fell into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n:**__ oh my lord this took FOREVER. And I am soooo sorry but here it is finally! I feel like its really dialog-y but whatever I really hope you guys like it and that its not cheesy or anything because I am sick of looking at it. _

**Part 3:**

A shrill of a telephone sent Mako flying upright. He blindly scrambled for the phone and when his hands meet a familiar cool metal and he pulled it from its spot. "Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Mako? Where have you been, you missed your shift!" Ren's voice blared into Mako's ear, setting off an unwelcome headache.

"What?" Mako's eyes adjusted to his bedroom and found the window. "What time is it?" He ran a hand over his face, still half asleep.

"Almost six!" Ren exclaimed. "And your shift started an hour ago."

Mako's brows knit together and he stumbled to his window, pulling back the curtain. And lo and behold, the sun was low in the sky casting an orange and yellow sunset. There was no way he slept all day, he thought. He brought the phone back to his ear, "I meant to call last night. I can't come in today."

"What do you mean you can't come in? You have to split this paper work with me and - !"

"I think you'll survive without me,"

"Mako - !" Ren shouted.

"Thanks you're the best." And he slammed the phone back on the receiver. Mako flopped back on his bed, feeling more drained than ever. He couldn't remember the last time he slept so badly.

The phone screamed again and he yanked it from its place. "Ren, I told you I'm not coming in!" Mako shouted into the phone.

"Mako?" A softer voice came through that sounded nothing like his co-worker. "It's, uh Asami. Is this a bad time?"

Mako was suddenly alert now, sitting at the edge of the bed. "Asami! No, its fine I didn't know it was you." He rubbed a hand down his leg. "What's up?"

"It's Korra, she was released from the hospital about a half hour ago -" Asami started.

Mako's heart kick started in his chest. "Is she back at the Island?"

"Yes, but Mako - "

"I'm on my way." He hung up before Asami could finish. Mako threw on his jacket and stumbled out of his room, tripping over the bottom of his pants as he pulled them on. "Bolin, I'm going out!" He shouted. Not bothering to wait for a response, he slipped out the door.

His feet were heavy on the pavement as he ascended the steps to the gazebo. Mako figured the last thing Korra would be doing is resting in her room like any normal person would after an accident. And if Mako knew anything about Korra is that she liked to be alone when she was upset. Mako climbed the last few steps and just as he suspected, she was there. But what he didn't expect was the large, white Polarbear Dog that was curled up in the small gazebo, despite it's size.

Korra sat, leaning against Naga, still unaware of Mako's presence. The Firebender welcomed this quiet moment as a chance to really take her in. His eyes trailed over the pieces of hair that had come loose from the bun that was gathered on top of her head. The evening sun lit them in a golden bronze, dripping down the sides of her face. Mako followed her slender fingers as they twisted circles into Naga's fur and he remembered how it once felt when she ran her hands through his hair; always wishing her's was as soft as his.

Naga lifted her head, her tail thumping lazily against the wooden floor. Korra twisted around and her eyes settled on Mako, making his stomach leap to his throat.

Korra dropped her gaze before turning back. "What are you doing here?" She didn't say it bitterly or with confusion but as if she knew Mako was coming.

Mako coughed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I just – uh – " He couldn't seem to form the words. He knew what he wanted to say but it all melted away the longer he stood there. Korra was so much better at this than him.

He let out a tired sigh before continuing, "I wanted to see how you're doing." Mako finally said. Korra gave a small shrug, still facing the bay.

Mako hated this. He hated the awkwardness between them, he missed being able to have a real conservation with Korra. Their break up was mutual, for the most part, but it still hurt like hell and he couldn't help but feel an ache in his chest whenever he saw her.

"Well, I'm fine." Korra said and began to pulled herself up, weighing heavily on Naga. The Polarbear Dog rising with her.

Mako strode forward. "Here, let me help you -" He reached a hand out to support her but was quickly batted away.

"I said I'm fine." Korra snapped. "I don't need your help." She leaned against Naga, limping past him.

Mako caught her arm. "Korra," Blue eyes snapped up at him defiantly. And that's when Mako really looked at her.

Small scrapes were scattered across her face. His eyes found a few stitches that cut through her eyebrow and a purple bruise had formed along her jaw. He cringed at the thought of her hitting the pavement.

Mako, ever so gently, traced a finger along the ugly mark, his brows knitting together. It had been so long since he's touched her. _Felt_ her. The memories came back in a flood, overwhelming Mako's senses and a familiar warmth resided in his chest.

Korra leaned into his hand, she let out a soft breath as if she felt the same thing at his touch. But the moment was over all too quickly when Korra placed her hand on Mako's, removing it from its spot.

"Can we talk . . ?" Mako asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Korra breathed. She clucked at Naga and the massive dog flopped on the floor so Korra had something to lay back on. Mako helped ease Korra onto the floor, her faced scrunched up slightly at the movement of her right leg but soon settled against Naga. Mako sank down on the other side, stretching out his legs.

"So you're really . . ." Mako trailed off sneaking a glance at the Avatar.

"Pregnant?" Korra raised an eyebrow, "Yeah." She retorted a little hard. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Did you know about the – um baby?" Mako asked. Korra chewed on her bottom lip absently, like she was somewhere else. "Korra?" Mako touched her knee seeming to bring her back.

She rubbed her eyes, "Yeah." Her gaze meeting Mako's. She looked tired, more tired than Mako knew she would admit. "I've known for a few days. . . a week maybe."

Mako's eyebrows raised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't feel bad, no one knew." Korra sighed. Her gaze returning to the water, a breeze kicked up and she inhaled the salty air.

Mako sat back in disbelief, for weeks he hadn't noticed anything but then again it wasn't like he was paying attention. He rubbed a hand down his face, he felt so damn guilty. "Korra, I am so sorry -"

"Don't," She shook her head. "This isn't your fault, if anything it's mine." She began plucking a piece of fabric that came loose from her sweater. "I should have been more careful, I'm the girl and all."

Mako blinked and turned his body to face Korra. "Do you honestly think that? Just because you can get pregnant doesn't mean you're solely responsible."

Korra shrugged. "Yeah, well look what happened."

Mako couldn't believe what he was hearing. If anything he felt more at fault, but they could go back and forth all day at who was more responsible and in the end it was all the same. Korra was pregnant.

Mako gathered her hands, the uncertainty between them he felt before slipping away. "This stuff happens, Korra." He spoke softly, rubbing a thumb across her knuckles.

Korra's lip began to quiver. "But not to the Avatar, not to me" Her voice caught at the end that shattered Mako's heart.

There was a tug in Mako's chest. The sun was catching every angle of her face bathing it in gold. He missed her. God he missed her with every fiber of his being. The feeling of her hands against his skin was torture. He ached to hold her and tell her everything would turn out all right.

As he watched a tear fall from her face he knew what he wanted to say, what he'd been holding back for two months.

Mako looked down at their intertwined hands, "I know things haven't been great between us lately but you will _not_ do this alone." He glanced up. "Korra . . . I love you and I don't think I could ever stop."

Korra wiped away the few tears that escaped down her cheeks. Her eyes studying the cracks of the floorboards. "I wish I could believe you," She said quietly.

"What?" Mako wasn't sure if he heard right.

She looked up at him with so much sadness in her face, as if it had been sculpted into her features. "I don't want a relationship based off of a child, and I feel like you're saying all this because of this – baby." She gestured to her stomach.

"No, no that's not it - " Mako shook his head, desperate for her to believe what he was saying was the truth and it always has been.

Korra withdrew her hands and folded them across her chest. "I don't even know if I'm going to have it." She whispered.

Mako felt like someone punched him in the gut. "What are you talking about?" He squinted.

Korra lifted her shoulders, "The doctor gave me an option to terminate the pregnancy." She pressed her lips together, focusing on her shoes.

Terminate the pregnancy. Mako took it in slowly, digesting the words. He licked his lips, "Terminate? As is - ?" He stopped short unable to get out the last part.

Korra nodded solemnly. "Yeah." Her fingers grazed her stomach. "But I mean this is for the best, right? I can still be the Avatar, I can – protect people."

"You'll still be the Avatar, pregnant or not." Mako said gingerly.

Korra swallowed, removing her hand and rubbing it against her leg. "I have to do this. I'm only seventeen, Mako and we can't raise a child, not with everything that's going on." Her voice was thick. "I mean we're not even together." Korra glanced up at Mako, water filling her eyes.

Mako sighed, "I meant what I said before, I love you and if you wanted to we could make it work."

A flicker of hope filled his chest but he didn't want to pressure Korra into anything she didn't want to do and she had a point. A child would complicate things in an already complicated situation, with the spirits and humans still at each other throats, Korra had to keep the peace and she couldn't do her job the further along she got in her pregnancy.

Something cracked in Korra's expression, "But this is the right choice." Her voice wavering as she took in a shuddered breath. "Right?"

Mako's eyes softened. "Korra . ."

"Just tell me I'm doing the right thing." She was crying now. "Tell me this will be better for everyone," She wrapped an arm around her middle while the other covered her mouth, as if she might get sick. "Because I can't."

Mako felt tears prick his eyes. He placed a hand over the one that rested on her stomach, he felt her trembled beneath him when a sob tore through her small frame. With a free hand, Mako brushed the fallen pieces of hair from her face.

"Maybe that truck should have hit me harder so I wouldn't have to do this." Korra whispered.

Mako pulled her into his chest then, holding tight. "Please don't say that, Kor." He whispered into her hair.

"Why?" Korra sniffed, "Either way I'm killing it."

Mako rubbed small circles into Korra's back, hoping to calm her. "You're not killing it. It hasn't even been born."

Korra pulled out of his embrace, "It doesn't matter." She scrubbed her eyes. "I feel it – living and growing inside of me." Korra's eyes lifted and more tears rolled down her face. She suddenly grabbed his hand and pressed it against her lower abdomen. "Do you feel that? Mako, there is a_ person_ in me. And I'm just suppose to end its life?"

The young Firebender stiffened. Korra's once flat, toned stomach now rose to form a small bump under his hand. He hadn't thought Korra would be showing this soon but yet here it was.

Mako's hand settled more comfortably over the fabric and Korra moved her's so that it rested above the bump, making it more profound. She watched Mako as his amber eyes studied the mass under her sweater.

There was this strange feeling the radiated through Mako's body. It was like this odd connection between him and this tiny life inside Korra. Mako released a steady breath, rubbing his thumb gently across her stomach, almost afraid to press too hard.

Korra let out a broken sigh. "It's weird, right?" her voice low and tight, almost carried away by the breeze.

Mako's lip twitched. "Yeah," his gaze fixed on her stomach.

"When I first found out I was pregnant," Korra started. "I was so scared and I would have done anything to end it. But when that truck hit me the only thing I could think about was the baby." Mako peered at Korra waiting for her to continue. His hand still sitting protectively over the fragile hill under her shirt.

"And when I got to the hospital, I was terrified they would tell me something happened to it." Korra's gaze switched down to her stomach. "When they told me it was okay I was relieved – even a little happy." She let out a small laugh. "To think a few days ago I didn't want anything to do with it and now -" Korra stopped short, her face falling.

She blinked, refocusing her attention to the water. This was killing her. Mako could see the pieces falling out of place and he feared he might not be able to put them back.

He reluctantly removed his hand, already feeling the absence of warmth. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Korra sat up, finally calmed down from before. "Look, Mako," She started, "I . . ." Korra took a breath, unable to look at him. Mako's chest constricted because he knew what was coming next.

"I'm going to end it. I have to."

There it was. Just a few simple words but it felt like a bomb had been dropped, destroying everything in its wake.

His heart felt like it was ripped from his chest. After everything she was still going to terminate. "No -" Mako gulped. "Korra – you can't," Mako's eyes rested on her stomach that carried a small life, "Please Korra, that's our – child,"

Everything he thought before, about the spirits and his future was out the window. All he cared about was Korra and the baby. He had a sudden urge to protect them regardless of what the future might hold. He almost lost Korra, he wasn't about to lose their child.

"What else am I suppose to do, Mako?" Korra's voice began to rise. "I have a duty as the Avatar and I can't protect _anyone_ if I'm like this."

"I know that, Korra"

"No you don't, because if you did you wouldn't be fighting me on this." Korra snapped.

"But I know you feel something for that baby," Mako fumbled out. Korra shifted slightly, her gaze darting across the ground. " - because I did just from touching the bump. And I can't stand by and let you just end it."

She ran a hand through her hair, "It's not about what I want or you want, Mako," Korra retorted. "This is the only way nothing gets ruined." Korra shoved off the floor.

Mako followed. "This isn't right, Korra."

She threw her hands up. "Of course it isn't right!" She exclaimed. "This isn't easy for me!

"And you're right, I do feel something for it because it's apart of me, its been apart of me for _two _months. So as hard as this may be for you its nothing compared to how sick it makes me feel to know that I'm going to be responsible for it not getting to have a life."

Korra gripped the railing, needing something to hold on to. Her bottom lip began to quiver but she bit down, attempting to stop it."I mean I don't want to be a mom right now, but who am I to say what lives and what doesn't?"

Mako stood motionless. The waves crashed against the rocks below in a rhythmic and melancholy way. It felt like a wall sat between the two benders and Mako couldn't seem to find a hammer big enough to knock it down.

There were a thousand things Mako wanted to say, to fight back but he knew it would be useless. Korra had made up her mind and in truth, it _was_ for the best. Mako cursed himself for letting his judgment become clouded when he was usually the level headed, rational one. But when it came to Korra, nothing else ever seemed to matter.

"I'm sorry." Korra's voice lingered in his ears. Mako was surprised he heard those words come out of her mouth.

Mako shook his head. "Don't be - " He took a few steps toward her.

"No, really, I'm just freaking out over nothing." Korra sniffed. "Hormones and all." She crossed her arms.

A sigh pasted through his lips, "It's not nothing, Kor," Mako closed the distance between them, taking a spot next to her. He pushed his back against a wooden pole, burying his hands in his pockets.

There was a beat of silence until Mako spoke again. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He eyed Korra.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah."

"So, what about us?"

Blue eyes flicked up to meet his. She shrugged her shoulders, darting her gaze. "Go back to the way it was . . . We stay broken up."

Broken up? How could she want that? It was clear they still cared about each other, Mako even admitted to still being in love with her and she just wanted to forget it all.

"So what? After everything we pretend nothing happened?" Mako questioned.

Korra shifted her weight, "Yeah . . . It'll just be – easier."

Mako rubbed the nape of his neck, as much as he hated to admit it; she was right – again. It would be easier because they were impossible together. But Spirits did he wish she was wrong, because every ounce of him ached for her.

He didn't want easy if it meant not having her, he wanted them at their worst and their best and everything in between. The fights, the stolen kisses, the passion, the moments he didn't think they could make it, he wanted it all and more. She was a drug and he couldn't get enough.

But he couldn't say it. He couldn't tell her that he didn't want anyone else because this is what Korra wanted.

"Okay." The word tasted like acid on Mako's tongue and he nearly had to forced it out.

Korra's face seemed to relax and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. "Thank you,"

Two days later Mako found himself in a waiting room – again. Only this time, instead of being at the hospital he was at a smaller clinic that took care of situations like theirs. But either way he was becoming progressively irritated with amount of times he'd been stuck in waiting room these past few days.

His knee bobbed up and down impatiently. "How much longer?" Mako asked for the tenth time.

"Its only been twenty minutes and if you ask me again I will make you leave." Asami said coolly, flipping the page of her magazine. "And would you stop bouncing your leg."

Mako crossed his arms and slumped in his chair. He technically wasn't even suppose to be there, the only person Korra allowed to come was Asami. But Mako couldn't _not _be there, he was apart of this as much as Korra and although she was strong Mako knew this was going to tear her up. Mako tucked his arms across his body, taking a side glance at Asami.

She fingered the corner of the magazine with a manicured hand. Her green eyes roaming over the page filled with pictures of people Mako didn't recognize but guessed they were of some importance. He couldn't believe how calm Asami was while he was a walking pile of nerves. Mako wished he was able to flip through books and forget what was going on down the hall.

The door swung open then and a nurse peeked in. And just in time, Mako didn't think he could sit there any longer.

"She's all done, you guys can come back now."

Mako looked at Asami, expecting her to go first. But to his surprise she nodded to the door, "Go on back, I'll wait." She smiled gently.

Mako sucked in a breath and stood, following the nurse through the door. As they walked through the hallway Mako began preparing himself for what Korra might say to him when she sees the last person she wanted here in her room. The nurse stopped in front of a door telling Mako it was her room. He said a quick thanks before she left.

The door was slightly ajar and a sliver of light came from inside. Mako scratched the back of his head, eying the frame. His hand hovered over the nob before dropping it to his side

"This is ridiculous." He muttered to himself.

Mako grabbed the handle once more, his grip steadier now. He inhaled and stepped in, closing the door behind him with a soft click. The room was dim, the only light coming from a small bedside lamp and the morning sun from behind the drawn curtain.

He blinked a few times, letting his vision adjust. Mako eyes found a bed with a figure curled up on her side. He took a few careful steps further into the room. Korra's head lifted from the pillows at the movement.

"Hey," Mako whispered, stopping in his tracks.

She laid her head back down, brown waves of hair spilled across her pillow. "Hi," Her voice soft.

Mako wrung his hands, stepping closer. "I know you said you didn't want me here but . ."

"It's okay," Korra sighed, blinking heavily, still coming out of the sedatives they gave her before the procedure.

Relief washed over Mako, he was afraid she would be upset with him. Mako closed the distance between them and crouched next to the bed. He rubbed her leg gently, "Are you okay?" Mako's voice was low and concern filled his eyes.

Korra nodded, "I'm good." she lifted her gaze to meet Mako's. Her once blue eyes that were full of light and passion now seemed . . . duller. Distant. Like she was there in the room but yet somewhere entirely different.

She just seemed – broken.

Mako exhaled and stood, shedding his jacket down to a white t-shirt. He leaned over Korra and kissed her temple before slipping into bed next to her. Mako pulled the thin blanket around both of them and Korra nestled into his chest.

The two lay together in silence while Mako traced patterns into her back. There was a strange absence he felt deep in his chest and lump formed in his throat that he struggled to swallow. He couldn't imagine what Korra was feeling. Mako pulled her closer, as if that would make the pain go away, but right now he would try anything.

"It's gone, Mako." Korra whispered.

Mako closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "I know, Kor."

She began to shake, "I … I can't feel it anymore," Then a sob tore through her and an ocean of tears came crashing through. Korra crumbled in Mako's arms.

Mako cupped the back of her head, bringing her closer. He squeezed his eyes shut, wincing at the gut - wrenching sobs coming from Korra. He'd never felt more helpless in his life. All he could think to do was whisper comforting things, even though he knew that's not what she needed but it was the only thing he could give.

He buried his face into her neck. She smelled of the ocean and wet Polarbear Dog; it had, unknowingly, become his favorite scent. He inhaled deeply and for the first time in a long time he felt home.

Korra's sobs soon fell to a hiccup until she was quiet. For a fleeting moment Mako thought she might have fallen asleep. But not a moment later, she stirred in his arms and peeked up from his chest.

"Mako," Her voice sounded raw.

He pulled back just enough to see her face. "Yeah?"

"Thank you . . . for being here." She sniffed.

"Of course." Mako ran his fingers along her arm."I will always be here for you." He whispered. Mako brushed his lips across her's, savoring the taste of her lips knowing this maybe the last time he will kiss her.

In that moment nothing else mattered; not their past or future relationship. Not the spirits, or Mako's job, or Avatar duties - it was just them. Floating through a limbo state with no intentions of coming out the other side because pain would only greet them.

So there they lay, knowing this was the last time they would share an intimate moment. They would struggle through this tragedy alone but they would survive it.

And maybe someday, when the time was right, they'd find each other again. But for right now, pain resided in their veins, numbing the couple and the only thing that felt real was the arms of the other.

So they held on.

_**The End.**_


End file.
